Sayonara
by sellarosella
Summary: Sejak awal tidak pernah ada alasan. Melainkan mengenai kepribadian.
1. Sayonara

Sudah hampir dua bulan nggak publish fic Kurobasu. Kangen banget karena fandom Kurobasu udah kayak rumah buat saya. XD Kangen juga sama manga-nya yang baru tamat berminggu-minggu lalu, hiks. So, let me guide you to Akashi and Furihata's little story. Enjoy. ^^

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijuurou adalah cintanya.<p>

Ia menyukai lelaki itu, tidak pernah berhenti barang sedetik pun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka yang kurang menyenangkan. Karena meski lelaki itu menguarkan aura tidak bersahabat padanya, lelaki itu juga lah yang membuat hatinya berdetak cepat. Membuatnya gugup dan panik. Bodoh memang, tapi ia menyukai sensasi yang diciptakan lelaki itu terhadapnya—_Akashi-_san_, aku menyukaimu_.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah cahayanya.

Hidupnya tidak istimewa. Datar. Tidak ada memori khusus yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum senang atau pun menangis sedih. Bagai terombang-ambing di tengah gelapnya samudera. Dan lelaki itu adalah orang yang menyalakan lilin di tengah kegelapannya. Berdiri di atas sana, nun jauh di tepat yang tidak mampu ia jangkau, dikelilingi cahaya yang terdiri dari tujuh gemerlap pelangi yang indah—_Tetaplah di sisiku_. _Tolong_.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah segalanya.

Ia—Furihata Kouki—tidak mampu membayangkan hidupnya tanpa lelaki itu. Ia tahu ia sudah hidup selama enam belas tahun, baik-baik saja dan tidak kurang suatu apa pun meski lelaki itu tidak ada. Tapi kini segalanya berbeda. Lelaki itu mencuri hatinya, mengambil napasnya, dan terus bermain di pikirannya. Akibatnya ia mulai merasakan ketergantungan. Mungkin ini lah yang dirasakan seorang pecandu terhadap narkotika—_Aku menyukaimu_.

* * *

><p>Kedatangan Akashi di gedung olahraga SMU Seirin yang tengah dipenuhi anggota klub basket jelas menggemparkan. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyangka tamu tak diundang itu akan mendatangi mereka di sekolah. Mereka sudah tidak tahu mana yang lebih parah: Akashi mengunjungi Seirin, atau Akashi mengunjungi Seirin <em>untuk bertemu Furihata<em>. Pikiran mereka dipenuhi satu pertanyaan yang sama, sejak kapan hubungan Akashi dan Furihata jadi akrab?

Point guard cadangan Seirin tersebut tahu mana yang lebih parah, yakni bahwa mereka semua tertipu dengan alasan kedatangan Akashi. Lelaki bersurai merah itu tidak mengunjunginya melainkan mengunjungi orang lain. Lelaki itu memanggil namanya namun menatap pada orang lain. Lelaki itu tersenyum saat ia menyapa tapi sejujurnya senyum itu ditujukan untuk orang lain.

Tidak apa. Ia sudah biasa mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini. Seperti ketika mereka berjalan pulang bersama dan kebetulan melewati jalan yang sepi. Lelaki itu akan menggandeng tangannya ke tempat yang ditutupi bayangan, kemudian mengecup mesra bibirnya. Ia bahagia. Andai saja lelaki itu tidak selalu mendesiskan nama orang lain setelah mereka bertukar ciuman.

Ada kalanya, tentu saja, ketika ia lelah menghadapi Akashi. Ada kalanya ketika ia akan menolak segala kemesraan yang ditawarkan lelaki itu. Ada kalanya ketika ia ingin berhenti bersandiwara, membahagiakan lelaki itu dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain dan mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ada kalanya ketika ia berharap lelaki itu akan melihat dirinya seorang.

"Akashi-_san_, tolong." Tenggorokannya tercekat menahan isakan. Kedua tangannya meremas kerah baju Akashi dengan erat, berusaha menghentikan upaya lelaki itu untuk meraup bibirnya. Ia tidak begitu berhasil karena lelaki itu tetap saja dapat menciumnya.

"…"

Bulir-bulir cairan bening mengalir menuruni wajahnya ketika sebuah nama yang bukan namanya lagi-lagi terucap dari bibir Akashi. Sebenarnya harus sampai kapan ia diperlakukan semena-mena seperti ini? Harus sampai kapan ia diam sampai Akashi sadar dengan perasaannya?

Perlahan-lahan—karena ia makhluk yang sangat bodoh—ia balas mencium Akashi. Tidak peduli seberapa dalam ciuman itu akan melukainya nanti, ia tetap balas mencium. Ia tidak peduli sebab yang ia pedulikan hanya satu: kebahagiaan lelaki itu. Ia ingin lelaki itu bahagia maka ia berkorban. Meski lelaki itu menganggapnya orang lain, ia senang lelaki itu menciumnya. Meski jantungnya berdenyut nyeri, ia pikir ia ikut bahagia. Semua sandiwara yang ia lakoni sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya, sungguh.

"A-Ah…."

Sentuhan jemari Akashi yang bukan untuknya tapi ia terima. Kehangatan tubuh Akashi yang bukan untuknya tapi ia rasakan. Kenikmatan pemberian Akashi yang bukan untuknya tapi ia dapat. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka melebur menjadi satu di gang-gang kecil, gelap, dan sembab; lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tidak pantas ia terima.

Namun ia pantas merasa perih dan sakit, ia pantas terkulai lemas tanpa topangan kedua lengan Akashi, ia pantas dibiarkan teronggok begitu saja sementara Akashi merapikan diri. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk berbaring di aspal yang mengotori pakaiannya, diam tak bergerak ketika Akashi mengecup bibirnya sebagai makanan penutup, menahan air mata saat Akashi membiarkannya.

Sekali lagi, tidak apa-apa. Ia sudah biasa. Karena biasa, maka rasanya tidak sesakit pertama kali. Karena biasa, maka air matanya sudah hampir kering. Karena biasa, maka ia akan tersenyum seolah tak ada hal baru yang terjadi. Memang tak ada hal baru karena yang mereka lakukan sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Ia hanya berharap Akashi akan menunjukkan sedikit perhatian padanya. Satu kalimat 'sampai jumpa' pun tak masalah.

"Aka—"

Kedua iris merah yang satunya terkadang berubah kuning menusuk lembut ke iris biru langitnya. Ya, iris biru langit. Ia tahu seberapa besar Akashi menyukai warna mata orang itu, maka ia menirunya. Dengan lensa kontak.

Tubuhnya gemetar saat jemari Akashi menyentuh wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat Akashi memberinya seutas senyum. Dirinya sendiri ikut tersenyum. Ia merasakan… harapan.

"Akashi-_sa_—"

"Tetsuya."

Harapan yang tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari sepersekian detik. Harapan yang diciptakan dan dihancurkan oleh satu orang yang sama—Akashi. Tubuhnya sakit namun hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Rupanya ia salah. Air matanya sama sekali tidak hampir kering. Air matanya tidak akan pernah kering selama Akashi masih hidup. Selama _dirinya_ masih hidup.

Dan ia menangis, mengeluarkan bendungan air matanya yang kelewat banyak. Menangis tanpa menahan suaranya hingga lelaki bersurai merah itu agak terkejut. Lelaki itu agaknya sadar bahwa ia bukan 'orang itu'. Ia bisa melihat iris merah itu membeku, dingin.

"Kenapa menangis?" Datang pertanyaan dari suara yang tidak kalah dingin dengan kedua iris merah tersebut. "Apa kau mau berhenti—"

"Tidak!" Ia menggeleng cepat. "Aku… tidak mau berhenti." Sebab kalau ia berhenti, ia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan Akashi lagi. Kalau ia berhenti, ia yakin Akashi akan mencari penggantinya.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Akashi mungkin tidak berperasaan, tapi Furihata sudah tahu itu sejak lama. Jadi ia tidak keberatan dengan pertanyaan bodoh dari jenius macam Akashi. Lelaki itu _tahu_ kenapa ia menangis namun masih bertanya seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. "B-Badanku sakit." Bila Akashi ingin basa-basi, maka ia akan meladeninya. Lagipula ia tidak berbohong. Sekujur tubuhnya memang sakit sekali. "S-Sepertinya lecet." Oh, bagaimana mungkin tidak lecet bila Akashi memperlakukannya dengan kasar? Dengan orang itu, Akashi pasti akan bertindak jauh lebih lembut.

Lelaki itu tampak bosan dengan jawabannya. Apa tidak ada sedikit pun rasa peduli di hati Akashi? Apa setelah berminggu-minggu lamanya mereka bersama, Akashi tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai Furihata Kouki?

"Lensa kontakmu geser."

Ah, benar juga. Yang dipedulikan Furihata hanya lah kebahagiaan Akashi, namun yang dipedulikan Akashi hanya lah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Akashi-_san_…." Pandangannya buram, terlalu banyak cairan bening menggenangi matanya. "Aku suka—"

"Kau," potong lelaki itu, seakan tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Furihata. "Tidak akan pernah bisa menyaingi Tetsuya."

Furihata tahu Akashi tidak berperasaan. Ia tahu.

"Semakin kau berpura-pura menjadi dia, semakin aku menginginkannya."

Tidak kah Akashi mengerti bahwa Furihata juga demikian? Semakin Akashi mendekapnya, semakin ia menginginkan Akashi. Tidak peduli Akashi menganggapnya sebagai orang lain atau tidak.

"Aku tidak butuh perasaanmu."

Tidak, Akashi bukannya tidak berperasaan. Lelaki itu kejam.

"Tapi aku—" Dirinya kacau. Tangisannya semakin tidak terkontrol. "—bukan Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kalau begitu kau mati saja, Furihata Kouki."

Keheningan meliputi mereka berdua. Teganya Akashi berkata seperti itu padanya. Teganya lelaki itu memintanya mati semudah itu. Tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini yang mampu menandingi kekejaman Akashi. Tidak ada.

"Apa kau… memintaku mati, Akashi-_san_?"

Pergilah Furihata. Diantar Akashi dengan senyuman.

.

_The impression of seeing you for the first time_

_As if the time has stopped, my eyes has got only you_

_Even if there are so many aching wounds and painful recollection_

_Although I could turn back in time, I won't change anything_

_Those exhausted days…_

_For the sake of you, I will forget_

* * *

><p>Should I make a sequel in Akashi's POV? :D<p> 


	2. Checkmate

Kelopak matanya terbuka dengan cepat, memperlihatkan sepasang iris merah darah yang tampak memikat. Sekujur tubuhnya dingin oleh keringat dan degup jantungnya cepat tak beraturan. Meneguk ludah, ia mendudukkan diri lalu menghela napas panjang. Mimpi buruk, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia sukai namun cukup sering ia dapatkan. Parahnya lagi, dunia imajinasinya itu terasa begitu nyata seolah apa yang ia bayangkan benar-benar terjadi. Ia menatap tangannya, teringat bagaimana ia mendorong sesuatu—atau seseorang?—ke gang sempit entah di mana. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika benaknya mendadak dipenuhi perasaan teramat senang sekaligus sekelibat perasaan bersalah, seakan ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas ia lakukan. Namun semua itu hanya bayangannya saja, bukan?

Terdengar ketukan lembut di pintu diikuti dengan seruan, "Tuan Muda, sudah waktunya mandi dan makan malam. Tuan Besar dan Nyonya berpesan agar Tuan Muda makan duluan."

Reflek matanya melirik ke jam digital berukuran raksasa yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat di depan ranjangnya. Ya, memang sudah waktunya makan malam. Perutnya juga mulai terasa lapar. Tanpa membuat ranjangnya semakin berantakan, ia turun dan mengambil tasnya yang terserak di lantai sembari mengernyit. Apa ia selelah itu hingga tidak bisa menaruh tas di meja belajar? Sebuah buku tulis terjatuh ke lantai, menyadarkannya bahwa ia juga tidak menutup resleting tasnya. Ia membungkuk, berniat mengambil buku tulis itu, tapi kemudian ia membaca nama yang tertera di bagian depan dan nama itu bukan namanya.

Tubuhnya membeku.

Nama itu menjernihkan memorinya bagaikan air panas mencairkan bongkahan es. Bagaimana ia pulang dari Rakuzan, menaiki kereta, berjalan ke Seirin, lalu mengenai gang sempit yang membuatnya berjengit. Itu bukan memori, melainkan—

"Tuan Muda." Pintu diketuk lagi dengan lebih keras. "Sudah waktunya mandi dan makan malam."

Adrenalinnya memacu deras. "Aku—" Sejenak, pikirannya kehilangan kata-kata. "Aku segera ke luar. Kau tidak perlu menungguku."

"Baik. Saya permisi, Tuan Muda."

Derap langkah kaki yang menjauh dengan ringan tanpa terburu-buru entah kenapa malah menambah perasaan tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan. Mungkin guyuran air dingin dapat membuatnya lebih tenang. Ya, mungkin lebih baik ia mandi dulu, berdiri di bawah shower lalu berendam dengan air panas, mandi yang lama dan tenang agar benang kusut di kepalanya dapat terurai dengan sendirinya. Namun baru saja jemarinya hendak memutar kenop pintu, angin seperti berbisik di telinganya.

'_Kalau begitu kau mati saja, Kouki.'_

Disusul dengan derit meja yang ditimbulkan oleh getaran ponselnya yang kini menjeritkan nada panggil pemusik kesukaannya. Ia was-was tapi tak pernah ragu, berbalik ke arah meja belajar dan melihat layar ponsel yang masih menjerit. Panggilan dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

HAH! Ia tidak pernah merasa selega itu seumur hidupnya. Ternyata hanya telepon dari Kuroko. Saking leganya, ia sampai menyeringai lebar hingga sudut bibirnya terasa sakit. Namun ia tidak sadar kepalanya juga agak nyeri hingga ia memejamkan mata sesaat. Dan begitu kelopak matanya terbuka kembali, sebelah irisnya memantulkan warna kuning keemasan yang begitu indah. Seringainya berubah menjadi seutas senyum mengerikan.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

.

* * *

><p>Sejak pertama kali melihat lelaki dengan surai biru langit itu, ia sudah tahu lelaki itu berbeda. Lelaki itu lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa, namun di saat yang sama lelaki itu berdiri di belakang lima cahaya yang berbeda, dengan bangga mengklaim posisinya sebagai bayangan. Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak terkesan. Justru ia sangat terkesan. Dari sana lah bibit posesifnya tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya ia menginginkan pemuda itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kehilangan hitungan akan seberapa sering hatinya bergemuruh, dipenuhi keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk menahan lelaki itu di sisinya. Namun ia tahu ia harus menunggu. Belum saatnya. Bila ia terburu-buru, ia tahu lelaki itu akan pergi meninggalkannya. Maka ia harus bersabar. Jika lelaki itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya, baru ia akan menyingkirkan penghalang di antara mereka perlahan-lahan.<p>

Seringainya yang sempat muncul lenyap tak berbekas. Ia baru ingat satu hal yang merepotkan. Kuroko memintanya ke rumah sakit Tokyo sekarang juga demi menjenguk pemuda bodoh yang katanya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Ia berdecak. Kenapa pion kecilnya yang tak berguna selalu saja mencari masalah? Menjenguk…. Berarti pemuda itu belum mati. Baiklah. Ia akan ke sana dan menggunakan pion tak berguna itu sekali lagi sampai ia menemukan pion lain yang bisa ia manfaatkan untuk menahan sang pemain bayangan di sisinya.

Memejamkan mata sejenak, ia masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke Tokyo, menatap pantulan iris merah darahnya yang diliputi kemarahan. Ia nyaris tertawa. Ah, benar juga. Ia lupa ia tidak bermain catur sendirian. Maka sebelum menggerakkan pionnya, ia harus memikirkan masak-masak pergerakan selanjutnya dari sang lawan. Dan lawannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Menatap ponsel di jemarinya sembari mengingat ucapan demi ucapan Kuroko, kemarahannya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang terasa seperti skeptis. Bagaimana bisa ada orang di dunia ini yang cukup bodoh untuk bunuh diri hanya karena ia memintanya? Bagaimana bisa ada orang di dunia ini yang cukup bodoh untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya? Yah, ia sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Furihata Kouki adalah orang yang bodoh. Yang ia tidak sangka adalah sebodoh _itu_.

"Akashi-_kun_."

Suara itu langsung menerpa indera pendengarannya begitu ia membuka pintu mobil, membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seakan hendak mengaum minta dibebaskan. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, rasa besi yang familiar memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dan ia—secara literal—dapat merasakan irisnya berpendar kekuningan dalam waktu yang singkat sebelum kembali memerah. "Lama tak jumpa, Kuroko." Ia memaksakan senyum. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil itu mengerjap. "Ah, Akashi-_kun_?" Nadanya bertanya seolah yang ia sapa tadi bukan Akashi. Kemudian matanya diliputi kekhawatiran, mengingatkan mereka berdua mengenai alasan Akashi datang ke sana. Bahwa Furihata Kouki tengah sekarat. "Masih di ICU." Kuroko menjelaskan tanpa ditanya. "Apa kau tahu kenapa Furihata-_kun_…"

_Bunuh diri_.

Ia melanjutkan dalam hati. Sepertinya Kuroko tidak sanggup mengucapkan dua kata itu. Ralat, bukan bunuh diri tapi mencoba bunuh diri. Setidaknya lelaki itu belum mati jadi ia bisa menasehati lelaki itu agar bertindak lebih logis. "Entah." _Aku yang memintanya berbuat demikian_. Kuroko mengangguk tanpa kata, berjalan menyusuri koridor serta lorong rumah sakit dan berhenti tepat di depan ICU. Ia mengikuti, tentu saja, berjengit tidak suka saat menemukan seluruh anggota klub basket Seirin berdiri dengan gusar. _Berdiri_. Ia tergoda untuk melakukan _ankle break_, namun berhasil menahan godaan itu.

Suasana hening dan mencekam di antara mereka semakin parah ketika anak-anak Seirin menyadari keberadaan Akashi di sana. Hal itu membuatnya senang bukan main, menyadari bahwa kemampuannya untuk mempengaruhi atmosfer masih sama seperti sedia kala. Ia berjalan ke deretan paling depan, ditemani Kuroko, lalu mendudukkan diri di salah satu dari sekian banyak bangku yang kosong. Lirikan diam-diam dari anggota Seirin kini sedikit membuatnya jengkel. Udara masih mencekam, tak ada yang bicara. Sepertinya mereka terguncang akibat insiden percobaan bunuh diri rekan mereka.

Ia sendiri merasa seperti déjà vu. Ketika ia diperintah mengikuti sebuah meeting perusahaan ayahnya, suasana saat itu sama persis dengan saat ini. Hening, tak ada yang bicara, dan segalanya terasa begitu sesak hingga untuk bernapas pun agak sulit. Bisa dibilang ia sudah terbiasa mengalami ini. Tapi ketika dua jam berlalu dan lampu di depan ruang ICU masih juga merah, ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Akashi tidak suka membuang-buang waktu, terutama bagi orang yang tidak dekat dengannya. Ia menoleh pada Kuroko, berniat memberitahu bahwa ia hendak membeli minum, dan di saat yang sama nyeri di kepalanya bertambah kuat hingga ia meringis.

Sepasang iris biru langit menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?"

Ia kembali merasakan irisnya berkelebat. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Lelaki itu mengerjap. "Oh."

Apanya yang tidak ada apa-apa? Jelas ada apa-apa. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Kuroko duduk tepat di sampingnya dan kini makhluk dalam dirinya lagi-lagi memaksa untuk keluar, untuk menampakkan diri. Rasanya seperti hewan saat musim kawin. Sungguh, ia bisa mencium aroma vanilla yang manis dan agak memabukkan menguar dari tubuh si bayangan. Tangannya gatal ingin menarik pemuda itu ke dekapannya. Sebelum sebelah irisnya sempat menguning sempurna, ia bangkit berdiri, menjedukkan sebelah tangan ke dinding rumah sakit sebagai penopang. Jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan itu menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras ketika membentur dinding, menarik setiap pasang mata menoleh padanya.

"Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko ikut berdiri, mulai khawatir.

Untunglah seorang dokter ke luar dari ruangan ICU dan semua orang langsung berlari mengerumuni pria tua itu. Ia menghela napas dalam, nyeri di kepalanya agak berkurang. Setidaknya sampai dokter itu bertanya, "Apa ada di antara kalian yang bernama Akashi?"

Hening sejenak sebelum ia berjalan mendekati sang dokter. "Saya Akashi Seijuurou."

Manik hitam dokter itu membulat, menyiratkan sebuah pemahaman. "Ah, Seijuurou-_sama_." Yang dipanggil tersenyum kecut. Pria tua itu balas tersenyum ramah. "Bisa ikut saya ke dalam sebentar?"

Ia tidak menolak. Toh memang itu alasannya datang ke mari, untuk menjenguk si bodoh Furihata Kouki. Maka ia melangkah perlahan ke dalam ruangan berbau obat yang tidak ia sukai, menatap sosok lelaki pucat terbaring di kasur. Dan tidak ada yang bisa melewatkan betapa brutalnya sayatan yang tergores di tangan lelaki itu. Jantungnya berdegup saat perasaan puas memenuhi sanubarinya. Tatapannya menajam, memaki-maki makhluk dalam dirinya yang tengah berbahagia.

"Menyayat tubuhnya dengan membabi buta hingga kehilangan banyak darah ditambah dengan lima butir obat tidur dosis tinggi," kata sang dokter prihatin. "Syukurlah, kondisinya sudah stabil. Dan dia mengigau memanggil sebuah nama."

Ya, nama Akashi, seseorang yang telah memintanya mati. Sebenarnya seberapa idiot Furihata itu?

"Aka…shi…."

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Nah, dia mulai lagi. Kami akan meninggalkan kalian sebentar. Kalau ada apa-apa, tolong langsung panggil saya."

Tanpa menimbulkan keributan, semua petugas paramedis yang terlibat dalam tindakan penyelamatan Furihata Kouki berjalan ke luar, menyisakan Akashi dengan lelaki pucat itu berdua saja. Ia mendekat, menatap wajah lelaki itu tanpa berkedip. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia mendengar suara Kuroko tadi, sakit kepalanya hilang sama sekali. Ia merasa begitu tenang, merasa seakan waktu berhenti dan tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Lelaki itu memanggilnya sekali lagi. Ia menjulurkan tangan, menyentuh pipi dingin pemuda itu sebagai jawaban. Seolah tahu ia ada di sana, kelopak mata yang menutupi sepasang iris cokelat cerah itu membuka. Awalnya mata itu menyiratkan kebahagiaan namun kemudian berganti dengan sakit hati yang berusaha disembunyikan dengan payah.

"Kenapa—"

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

Lelaki itu terdiam. Bingung.

"Kau benar ingin mati karena aku memintamu mati? Egois."

"Ego—"

"Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan keluarga dan temanmu."

Dilihatnya mata lelaki itu berkaca-kaca, sarat akan penyesalan yang Akashi yakin pasti ditujukan untuk keluarga dan teman-teman. Tapi kemudian mata itu menatapnya, sepasang mata yang dipenuhi afeksi yang mendalam sehingga tidak mungkin Akashi tidak tahu apa maksud dari tatapan itu. Sudut bibir lelaki itu tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum lemah yang malah membuat Akashi tidak tahan melihatnya lebih lama lagi.

"Akashi-_san_ memang selalu begitu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Sampai kapan kau mau pura-pura tidak tahu? Kau menyebutku bodoh, menyebutku egois, tapi sebenarnya kau hanya menghindar dari perasaanku padamu, kan?"

Ia terdiam, memikirkan apakah perkataan pemuda itu ada benarnya. Benarkah ia menghindari perasaan pemuda itu? Iris merah darahnya mencari iris pemuda itu, menyelami warna cokelat yang hangat seolah ingin mencari tahu seberapa murni perasaan pemuda itu padanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. "Dengar." Jeda. "Aku ini tidak normal."

"Aku tahu." Pemuda itu tampak geli melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Akashi. "Ya, aku tahu Akashi-_san_ yang berada di sini bukan orang yang sama dengan Akashi-_san_ yang memintaku mati."

Benar,_ personality disorder_. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu? Akashi-_san_ yang satu lagi tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku." Tangan pemuda itu terulur padanya dan ia menyambut, menggenggam jemari yang tidak kalah dingin dengan pipi yang tadi ia sentuh. "Tapi kalian punya satu persamaan." Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Aku menyukaimu."

Kalau untuk yang satu ini, ia tidak bisa terus diam. Ia akan mengatakan sejelas-jelasnya mengenai perasaannya. Ia tidak mau memberi harapan yang tidak mungkin terjadi pada pemuda itu. "Maaf, aku—"

"Lihat." Senyum pemuda itu melebar. "Di sana lah letak persamaan kalian."

Detik saat Akashi menyadari apa maksud pemuda itu adalah detik di mana pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata mengalir membasahi wajah dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum menyedihkan itu di wajahnya. Tidak pernah Akashi memahami arti dari kontradiksi sejelas ini.

"Akashi-_san_, terima kasih. Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan aku menyukaimu," bisik Furihata pelan, pelan sekali seolah tidak mau ada yang mendengar. Suasana menjadi hening sekali lagi sebelum keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh jeritan monitor detak jantung yang memekakkan telinga. Dirasanya sekujur tubuh berubah dingin—baik tubuhnya sendiri maupun tubuh pemuda pucat itu. Setiap detak membuat jantungnya perih, tenggorokannya sakit karena menyerukan sebuah profesi, kepalanya ikut berdenyut nyeri. Namun semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan—

Ruang ICU menjadi sesak, dipenuhi orang-orang yang mengasihi pemuda pucat itu. Seorang wanita tua menangis histeris dan tidak jauh dari wanita itu berdiri seorang pria tua yang tampak kehilangan semangat hidup. Perempuan yang awalnya tampak kekar kini wajahnya memerah, penuh dengan air mata sementara tubuhnya gemetar. Yang laki-laki, meski langsung menyeka setiap bulir yang memaksa ke luar dari kelopak mata, tetap tidak bisa menghapus fakta bahwa mereka juga menangis. Namun semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan—

—saat air mata memutuskan untuk menorehkan diri di wajah Akashi, pada saat yang sama pula, perutnya bergejolak karena bahagia. Sakit kepalanya tidak tertahankan. Sungguh, ia teramat jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu ia mengerjap.

Semudah itu kesedihannya lenyap, semudah sebelah iris merah darahnya berubah bagai bulan purnama. Senyum mengerikan sekali lagi terpatri di wajah tatkala iris kuning menilik sosok yang semakin memucat, tertidur diiringi alunan isak tangis yang harmonis. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menarik sesosok pemuda mungil yang berurai air mata dalam diam ke dekapannya.

"Tetsuya."

Pemuda itu mendongak, jelas terlihat kehilangan di matanya. "A-Akashi-_kun_—" Napasnya tercekat. "—pasti berat… untukmu."

Ia bergumam mengiyakan, mendekap pemuda itu lebih erat lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan tawa. Sedikit lagi ia akan— "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan, Tetsuya."

Pemuda itu balas memeluk Akashi dengan erat. "Aku… tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Akashi-_kun_."

_Checkmate_.

* * *

><p>So, here is the sequel in Akashi's POV. ^^<p>

Sekedar informasi aja, aku ini AKAFURI shipper, dan menurutku ini bukan fic AKAKURO. Kenapa? Soalnya perasaan Akashi ke Kuroko itu obsesi, bukan cinta. Dan perasaan Kuroko ke Akashi itu murni rasa sayang antar teman. Maaf banget untuk yang berharap ini happy ending. Tadinya memang mau happy ending, tapi aku juga nggak tau kenapa bisa jadi begini. :( Makasih ya untuk yang me-review prekuelnya! ^^ *bows*

**For those who are not logged in:**

**Guest**. Kenapa? Sebab Akashi doS maksimal. XD Nggak ding, Akashi nggak punya motivasi macem2 kok, serius. XD

**Aoki**. Kata orang, cinta itu buta, begitu pula yang terjadi pada Furihata. Perasaan sebenarnya Akashi terhadap Furi itu… silakan disimpulkan sendiri ya. XD

**Lala-chan ssu**. Hahaha senyumnya manis banget deh, aku sampai pusing. Iya, nanti aku kirim Furi pakai paket kilat JNE. XD

**306yuzu**. Yeah, I'm almost cry too. Almost. I'm not that good in making angst story so don't worry. You won't shed a tear if you read my angst fic. XD Karena happy itu relatif, tentukan sendiri ya ini happy ending apa engga. XD

**Icyng**. Silakan cek apakah Akashi sudah menderita di sini. XD My lovely icyng-san, rest assure. If you mind to check my stories, you would have known that AkaFuri is my OTP. ^^ But I CANNOT promise that you'll love this fic. DX So, are you disappointed in this? Let me read your thoughts, 'kay?

**Kujyo Arisa**. Iya, aku paham perasaanmu. Sebenarnya, tanpa kita sadari, kita itu punya sisi masokis yang mendorong kita untuk membaca fanfic bergenre angst. XD Memang menurutmu endingnya bakal seperti apa? Soal rating, aku ragu2 mau diganti apa nggak karena ini masih sangat2 implisit. Buat para fujo nggak tertolong macam aku ini, kalau fic ini dimasukin ke rate M itu SANGAT mengecewakan karena nggak ada lemon. :( But I do appreciate your suggestion. Thank you, love. ^^

ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING "SAYONARA". I LOVE YOU. *bows*


End file.
